Nobody's Servant
by Crooked-Wiings
Summary: Inkstreak is just seeker trying to win her place among the ranks of the higher on Cybertron. Entering a competition to fight for what's she want's to achieve But will the up coming war and the threat of Decepticon invasion change her motives for greater good?
1. Prologue - Dead by Noon

Nobody's Servant {Prologue}

Author's Note;  
Hello, please excuse the poor details and such for the following chapters I am still working on my fanfic's details so please Bare with me. Any whoo! Please give me 'Constructive' feedback and read the Artist Notes below either after reading or before, it explains alot. But this is just a small Prologue for my Main Oc: Inkstreak.

Now please enjoy~3

Universe - Transformers: Prime

Pairing(s) - Oc X Cannon, Oc X Oc

Rating - PG-13

Warning(s) - Mature Language and Ocs

Status / Type - On-Going / Chapter Story

* * *

Nobody's Servant Prologue  
'Dead by Noon'

* * *

"Past is Past. It's keeping it that way that's the hard part..." ~Personal Quote, Inkstreak

"Love is like water; we can fall in it, we can drown in it and we can't live without it." - Unknown

* * *

S;  
Eons Ago...  
Location: Iacon City  
Identification: Inkstreak  
Class: Seeker

* * *

A Seeker or flying Cybertronian were often the main officers in the ranks that consist the two divided captiols that were Kaon and Iacon. One built off the success of one's processor and a well oiled mind while the other off hard work and the sweat on your back. Both always conflicting, either negative or positive. Always disagreeing in ways that one could only muster a small thought about. One of those 'disagreements' was the major injustice of balance in the Caste system on the Machine based Planet called CYBERTRON. The City of Iacon always lived the highlife while Kaon actually worked for that exact 'Highlife' they themselves never received. Inkstreak or preferably known as Ink was apart of the many that were constructed in Kaon; that felt this exact injustice work it's twisted magic, manipulating the femme the first moment her spark began to pulse. Inkstreak hated the inhabitants of Iacon for this exact reason, her young tested spark twisting in ways that could make a processor spin. But nonetheless she still had commanders surrounding her constantly with orders, all from that dreaded 'Golden City' that was Iacon. Inkstreak stood, silent as stone near the alleyways of the tall forbidden city. Her bright crimson red optics blazing in the dimlight. Standing in what was certainly not one the most pleasant parts of Iacon, Ink stood awaiting for the mech she planned to meet. "Inkstreak?" In response the red and black femme looked boldly up, her sharp dark features blending with the dankness of the Alleyway; her red optics the only indication she was actually there. "Swindle?" Hissed Inkstreak, unfolding her arms to stand erect. A somewhat short mech stepped out of the shadows a broad grin set upon his square features. His chest a broad glass covered square an indication that his alt-form was of Land base. Ink's wings twitched in disgust at the very thought of being 'Grounded' "My Dear~ Nice to see you again! I see your paint has-"  
Inkstreak snarled silencing the mech harshly with a glare. "Silence Dealer! I have come to see if you have your connections set!"  
Inkstreak glared at the pale Black and purple mech. "Y-Yes my Dear of Course! A high ranking Energon Seeker Squad leader like yourself would never be disappointed by my wonderful talents" Cooed Swindle with a hint of pride.  
Inkstreak snorted, "Of course. Flatter someone and then flatter yourself also. But Swindle, the real question is... " The much taller winged femme leaned forward pausing for effect. "AM I IN OR NOT!?"

She snarled, her hiss nearly echoing through the alleyway. Swindle flinched then immediately lifted his servos up, a hint of fear breaking his usually calm and manipulative mask. The dim street lights from the buildings smudging across his face in shadows. "Sweety! Doll face! Shhhh! "  
He put a single digit to his faceplate and hissed. "The guard would most likely have me sent to prison for this kind of stuff if they over heard us talking! That's the point of setting this meeting in the dankest part of Iacon to talk Remeber?!" He pleaded suggestively, giving Inkstreak the urge to regret her outburst. Only for a moment though cause it came back: with the fury of a horde of hungry Scraplets.

Inkstreak merely huffed and stared down at the mech. "Swindle I am paying GOOD rations of MY high grade for this so you better get the connections set 'My Dear" Purred Inkstreak earnestly. Swindle merely shurgged and held out his servo. "They are SET Ink. I was able to put you in the competition. Even though your going to be the only femme there..."He paused for a moment before blurting out in a huff of tears." Please reconsider this! Your my best customer! Your going to go out like a dead spark!" Pleaded Swindle angrily, his servos set up in desperation. "You'll be offline by the time the timer strikes High noon!"  
Inkstreak looked deep into his optics and snorted. "No Swindle. And being a 'Best' customer to a black markets dealer isn't something I should be proud of." The black and red femme turned on her heel and lifted up a servo waving back at him. "I am in the competition to battle the most heroic and Poetic Leader of the Kaon revolution." Swindle looked up at her with wide optics as a cursed smile contorted her features. "Please Ink don't remind me-!" Inkstreak smirked:

"The greatly Infamous Gladiator:-"

"...Megatron."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 1 - A femme's Ambition

'A femme's Ambition'

* * *

"Trust No one not even yourself, Fore Your the one whom makes the decisions that lead to the Heart Breaking..." ~Personal Quote, Inkstreak

"Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. Those who wish to sing always find a song. At the touch of a lover, everyone becomes a poet." - Plato

* * *

S;  
Eons Ago...  
Location: Iacon City: Hall of Records and Kaon Minors Arena  
Identification: Inkstreak  
Class: Squad Seeker Leader  
Squad:  
-Shatter  
-Rev

* * *

Inkstreak flew through the skies her movements quick and agile, confident as she avoided many sky scraping buildings of the vast city of Iacon. The bright busy streets completely contrasting from the docile winds of the air just above it. "Come on! We are almost to the Hall of records!" Inkstreak hissed banking to the right to avoid another building, two other seekers followed close behind.

One spoke up seeming to be slightly annoyed. "Yes oh so obvious Commander Ink. I see it a couple of clicks ahead."

Inkstreak let out a huff as they neared the large building that held all of Cybertron's knowledge. "Shut that little hole that makes noise on your Faceplate, Shatter. Or I might just shut it for you." She said sarcastically, zooming ahead and landing with a clunk near the hall's entrance.

Many passer bys watched as the Energon squad landed finally onto the ground, usually finding a seeker on the ground was a rare appearance so many of Iacon's 'ground-dwelling' citizens turned their helms to watch the squad walk into the hall. Inkstreak lifted her helm high, walking confidently forward. "Shatter, Rev. Remember we are to make our contacts with the keeper of Iacon's records, Orion Pax before setting off to our... Little competition. Now keep your helm high and your backs straight. We want to make a good example of ourselves."

Inkstreak glanced back at her two squad mates. Shatter one of her most trusted comrades and also most sarcastic ones merely sniffed, her red visor obsurcing her optics from view which was probally rolling In annoyance at that moment. Giving the sharpened green and black femme a huff she looked to Rev for a 'proper' response. Being a more polite and respectful comrade, Rev nodded giving a slight tilt of his helm. His more rounded yet sharp features matching his own personality, which is much more friendly one then the femme next to him. Inkstreak turned on her heel and padded down the hall, looking around for the distinct door where the Record keeper would most likely be. "Orion Pax? It is Inkstreak Energon squad leader. I have come to discuss some issues with the Energon shipment?" Inkstreak heard a loud clank and follow up of clattering noises before Orion appeared from behind a corner, a data pad in hand. A large disk rolled away from behind him "Goodness! Please excuse the untidiness you surprised me!" Orion stepped away from the corner revealing his blue and red paint job. He leaned down and grabbed the disk from the floor and stood straight. "Please come in." He said curtly. Inkstreak nodded "This will only take a second."

Inkstreak turned to her comrades before following. "Stay here and await my command."

She watched as they stood straight and nodded before she turned on her heel and followed after Pax, her helm still held high. "So the shipment's delay..." Inkstreak started as they neared a large workshop, with datapads and records stacked so high that it appeared to disappear into the shadows of the building's ceiling. Orion nodded putting down the disk and datapad onto a nearby work bench before turning to a impressively large Black screen. "Why yes. The Energon cubes that were sent here for storage and composition for the power supply have somehow vanished. The shipment you sent in with I believe were your two squad members delivered the boxes to us. We received the shipment crates but when opened, almost all of the cubes were gone! The cubes disappeared somehow from the shipping crate leaving only enough to power the main central."

Orion paced forward gracing his digits over a large blank screen, it suddenly blinked to life. Inkstreak watched curiously as Orion Pax moved his servo around the monitor, performing what to seem to be tasks of organizing some files. Inkstreak shook her helm and blinked her optics to clear her processor of the confusing and erotic movements of the Mech's hands. "That is Odd..." Inkstreak trailed off looking at the general direction she left her comrades were. "Lucky I was able to transfer the most important files of the library over to a safe error system before the general data storage blacked out."

He let our annoyed huff raising a single optic ridge as he turned to her. "That shipment was essential to keep this building going and to also to replenish the energy of the ones that work in it." He turned fully to her now, the light of the large monitor setting a spooky glow over his frame. "I am extremely sorry for this. I'll send another shipment over, replacing the cubes that are missing, and escorting the shipment myself if needed." Inkstreak said confidently, her denta clenched together in anger.

She had a thought of whom would be responsible for the shipment only being half delivered. "Thank you Inkstreak." He smiled giving a polite nod. "And please tell your fellow Squad Leader, Starscream that I appreciate the donations when we were out of stock..."

Right as she turned to walk away Inkstreak froze on the spot and grinded her denta.

STARSCREAM!

Inkstreak let out a aggravated hiss before trudging on, servos held tightly together, leaving a bewildered Orion behind to his own thoughts. As she entered the hall she passed by her Squadmates unknowningly. Rev looked up from talking to a two wheeler femme and hurried after his squad leader, while Shatter let out a huff and excused herself from talking to several mechs rushing after them. "What's got your wings in a twist Ink?!" said Rev worriedly trying to keep pace with Inkstreak's strides.

Inkstreak growled an animal like snarl, one that could rival an Insecticon. "Starscream that's who! Let's just get to the compeition NOW."

Inkstreak pounded through the hall before leaping into the air and transforming. She blasted away in a heap of smoke, not even waiting for her squad to follow. "Primus... Shes pissed." Rev said looking back at Shatter who shrugged smirking. "Screamers going to have one when he comes back from the labs." She said, leaping into the air and following her air commander, Rev sighed taking after the two femmes "Primus, Damn femmes and their drama."

At Kaon Minors Arena

Inkstreak landed with a clunk ahead of her squad in a heap of anger. Shatter stumbled on her pedes as she landed also, followed closely by Rev. All around them were mechs of all sizes talking and gloating amongst themselves infront of a large white marble like arena. Shatter turned towards Inkstreak and narrowed her optics scowling "So Um. Ink why are we here again?"

Shatter insisted turning towards her still huffy friend. Inkstreak rolled her optics still staring at her compeition around them. "Because Shatter, I need to get in a arena with Megatron. This will prove I am one of the best if I atleaat get in his ring for a spare."

Shatter laughed looking honestly at her squad leader. "Are you SERIOUS Ink!? YOU GOING UP AGAINST THESE MECHS?! Honestly Sarg but your not one of the 'best' here!" She said indicating the quotes with four of her digits. Inkstreak waved her off snorting. "Don't you dare try to make me waver."

Rev stepped up his optics narrowing "Ink, this could be dangerous we don't want you going offline!" His voice pleading as he grabbed her arm.

Inkstreak snorted close to laughing as she shoved his concern away. "For sparks Sake Rev, I'll be fine! Seriously!" Instreak cooed giving him a honest smile. "But Ink-"

"ALL CONTESTANTS PLEASE MEET UP AT THE ARENA FOR COMPEITION DEBRIEF"

Inkstreak perked up patting both of her squadmate's heads before hurriedly following the crowd. Her voice trailing as she pushed into the crowd of mechs. "Bye Guys~! I'll see you two later in the winners circle!"

Rev took a step forward a single hand raised in Inkstreak's general direction before she disappeared. "Scrap." Shatter chuckled to herself. "I have my doubts but I know Commander will be fine. Comn Rev Let's get to the stands to watch."

Shatter grabbed Rev's long arm before pulling him towards the other side of the arena where the audience entered. "But..." He mumbled before being pulled into the attending crowd.

_

Inkstreak followed a large line of Mechs as she enter the large arena. She appeared to be smaller then all of her competitors making a confident smirk reach her lips. "AW well, The Bigger they are the Harder they fall..."

As she said this they finally came to the large arena, a bright light shined in her eyes as she took her first steps inside the famous Minors Gladitory arena. As her optics adjusted her heard a booming voice, the mech's voice was cheery and excited as he welcomed her and her fellow competitors to the 'fighting' ring. "Welcome! Welcome!" He boomed holding some kind of audio magnifying device to his lips. "Once again we are having our annual Fight for The Right Compeition!"

There was a loud and quite annoying cheer of the crowds as the speaker spoke. He let the cheers die down before continuing "And Once again I, Singlestride am humbly your Speaker for this event!" There was a loud applause as this SingleStride gave a elegant bow. "Now Let me Introduce our noble Contenders in the most Wonderful Event!"

Inkstreak looked up right as the crowd turned towards the group behind Singlestride, many mutters and gasps sounded around the crowd as their eyes rested on her. Inkstreak held her helm high as Singlestride turned and strode over to the contestants, whom were all standing in a long straight line, Inkstreak was surprisingly in the back. Singlestride started to introduce each mech by name going down the long line until he finally stopped at Inkstreak. "Well! Well! We surprisingly have a little femme here! Hey Sweet Spark what's your name? Hm?" He said leaning down abit to talk to Instreak. The dark red and black femme gave a snort and glared confidently at Singlestride. "My Name is Inkstreak and I have come to have my right to face The great Megatron." The mechs in line coughed out laughter some trying to hide it while the others just all out hollered this also was mirrored by the rest of the crowd. Instreak gave an angry snort and glared at everyone he helm still held high. "A Little Femme like you? Beating all of our mechs in line today? Well we'll see soon enough. Now Let's give with rare happening an wonderful applause to our little underdog Insktreak!" There was an awkward pause before the audience erupted into a loud frenzy.

" Let the compeition Begin!"

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 2 - Let the Competition Begin

'Let the Competition Begin'

* * *

"Dead, Missing in Action What's the difference?" ~Personal Quote, Inkstreak

" Every Heart has a Pain. Only the way of expressing it is different. The Foolish hide it in eyes, while the brilliant hide it in their Smile." -Unknown

* * *

S;  
Eons Ago...  
Location: Kaon Minors Arena  
Identification: Inkstreak  
Class: Squad Leader

* * *

Inkstreak watched as the crowd cheered, cheer for what could be her vary death. She couldn't help but gag at the very thought. Singlestride stood tall gesturing to the contenders for one last time before the actual fighting begins, making the crowd go wild. "Now you have finally Met your contestants The competition will finally begin!-" There was a loud applause as the crowd screamed. "But-" Singlestride cut in as the audience silenced. "The real fighting will Begin Tomorrow. A day anewed! Our Gladiators will finally meet their opponents! Now my dear Mechs and Femmes I Bid you ado." Cooed the tall brightly colored mech.

The crowd cheered as expected, to their Speakers words. The gladiators were then herded back to the gate they came from. Inkstreak finally took a better look of her surroundings no longer distracted by bright lights and cheering crowds. The black femme looked up at the steel gate that closed behind them and the large steel insides of the large arena walls. She trailed her servo gently over the smooth surface as they made their way more deeper into the depths that was Kaon's Galdiator Arena. Inkstreak padded along after the mechs until they were herded into a large grey room, it had many tables and benches and seemed to look like a Mess hall. Inkstreak smiled to herself, the scene reminding her of Flight Academy. Inkstreak was so focused on the rooms comparison to her old flight school that she didn't even notice that all her male Contenders stopped in the middle space where there were no benches or tables and were muttering gossip about a femme joining their ranks.

"AHEM. May I have your attention! Attention Please!"

All eyes looked up as the announcer once again became the center of attention. Singlestride turned on his heel and stepped onto a large speaking block. He looked around with a grin, one of those that were distinct and broad. "Hello. And once again Welcome to Fight for the Right Competition. This competition as you all already know will give you the right to take on the most infamous Gladiator ever... Megatronous. Or as he now calls himself. Megatron. With the bonus supply of High grade energon cubes to the Competition Winner." There was excited cheers and murmurs around Ink as she glanced at Singlestride.

" There are going to be a series of 'Rounds' involving all you-" He gestured with both of his servos before continuing. "Where the winners will be brought into the finals. Many of you are New and most likely never even took a whiff of real battle but the great honor of fighting Megatron is one that can be only bestowed upon the strongest in Kaon. Because I mean seriously we won't want a Femme walk onto the Gladiatorial arena Huh?"

Inkstreak instantly stiffened at that remark as several optics glanced towards her. Even so her own optics stayed on the speaker mech, her chin slightly raised in an defiant gesture.

"Many of you are Veterans in this Competition and may even bare the scars from the last Fight that you've been in. And some... Well good luck on your 'Wiser' counterparts." Singlestride gave a gruff chuckle before smiling back at the group.

Inkstreak glanced around at this. Only a few lingering optics were still gazing at her as she looked at the crowd of mechs around her. A few mech's caught her optic as she glanced around. One in particular seemed to catch her attention, the mech was a average shade of purple with bold dark black lines evenly spread across his frame, yet what interested her the most was his single working green optic. His sight gave her a slight ripple up her spine, it's sharpened green slit stared intently at Singlestride seeming to be more interested in what the mech was saying then what happened around him currently. Inkstreak blinked her own red optics and looked back up at Singlestride whom was finishing his speech.

"-After you all have been settled and refreshed you may go to your assigned quaters just outside of this dining hall. You will find your designated Gladiator tags on the list posted above the energon dispensers. You may even train in our training arena next door to this one, but I highly suggest for all of you to get your recharge. It's going to be a long day next cycle! And on that last note, Your opponents will be set in the next solar cycle, tomorrow! They will be announced in real-time in the arena. So! Now As I always say every Stellar-cycle of this competition, Fight for YOUR Right and may Honor be brought to you all... Dismissed." The brightly colored Singlestride gave a simple bow of his head as he turned on his heel and stepped off the speaking block, the silence of the hall quickly extinguished as he was flanked by two larger black mechs and then lead the way out of the hall.

Inkstreak blinked her optics watching as Singlestride disappeared around the corner of the entrance. She sighed not taking note to anything around her as she turned to see if she could finally go to her quaters. She nearly yelped in surprise as she stumbled into someone. She took a step back and held her spark chamber protectively. "No need to be so Frightened."Said an somewhat alluring voice.

Inkstreak inhaled a large amount of air through her vents before looking up at the mech she had ran into. "Well, My Names Falcon." The mech seemed to say, an servo held out towards her.

For what Inkstreak saw, he looked to be a triple charger. His armor plating was orange and black with silver fragments here and there. His optics a sharp yet pale red, an usual find of optic color being so deep in Kaon. She gave a sly smile, going to her ususual cocky self. "Oh, My name's Inkstreak."

She gave another one of her famous grins as she stood tall. "And why is a femme like you doing in this little Dog House?" He said with a chuckle. His servos on his hips and a broad smile taking his features.

Inkstreak smiled again, noting his posture straighten and his face soften every time he spoke. Inkstreak smirked. "Well It's because you mechs-" Inkstreak walked forward and stood right infront of him. She tapped one of her sharp digits onto his chestplate with a sly grin, he seemed to stiffen. "-need to be put into your place~" She purred scrapping her sharp claw up his neck and across his cheek. Light sparks of metal against metal sprinkled in her claw's wake before Ink swiftly pushed past this mech named Falcon. Ink couldn't help but smirk as she made her way to the Contender lists.

As she made her way over to the Energon dispensers which were hung squarely on the wall several of her competitors glanced back at her, uncertain if she was a threat or not. Inkstreak held her breath, her optics trained only on the gladiator list. As she crossed the room several mechs were gathered around the list looking for their own tags. As Ink approached however all optics once again trained on her, Inkstreak looked at them as they backed out of her way; giving her a path to the listings. Inkstreak glanced at them before walking up to it and gently set one of her sharp digits just above the holographic chart. She looked down the names until she spotted her own. It had an image of herself next to it, the sharp distinct profile of herself staring back at her. A slight static distorting her figure every now and then. "Gladiator # AT-0991..." She said to herself quietly.

"Well I see we have another Femme to join our ranks..."

At this Inkstreak turned slightly to whom had said this from behind. Her digit still hovering over her profile listing.

"Not like there wasn't any here in the first place.."

Inkstreak narrowed her optics, bringing her servos down to her waist to fully face the mech whom was making the crowd part. She once again stood tall and gritted her denta slightly as a large dark black and silver mech stepped forward. Once again Ink got a hint of this newcomers Alti-mode and it appeared to be one of an large organic feline. "And whom are you?" She added with an glare, her sharp red optics narrowing in annoyance.

"Name's Cerberus." He said with an added smirk, he was now closer making Ink Able to see every detail about his frame from his scars to his malicious green optics. This mech was rooting for a fight.

"Well, Cerberus. I am not exactly wanting to deal with your scrap at this moment so please can you just-" She started taking an urging step to the right of him.

Cerberus chuckled evilly sidestepping back into the femmes path. "Huh? Do what?" He said with a smirk.

Ink snarled, glaring up at this beastformer. She wasn't much surprised though, she knew she was going to run into this type of mech sooner or later. "What I said my dear little Cerberus is-" She said urging him closer, the mech instinctively leaned closer to her faceplate a sly smile played across her lips. "TO GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She snapped making the mech stumble backwards as she shoved him with her servos.

The mech yelped tripping over his own pedes and landing a few feet away from her. Inkstreak stood tall her optics narrowing under her visor. "Why you little-!" Snapped the mech as several chuckles erupted around the crowd.

Cerberus stumbled up barely holding onto his pride as his optics glared like murder at the smaller femme. "Bring it on Kitty!" She sneered with a faint ghost of a smirk.

Cerberus snarled clenching his servos together as he took a threatening step forward yet Inkstreak never backed down she took her own step forward her optics glaring for challenge.

"Stop it. Both of you..." Said a metallic voice.

Instinctively both bots stopped in their tracks and looked over at the direction of the voice. And there towering over almost all of them was a tall skinny mech yet with toned armor. His colorations was a mix of neon green and a dark black, his faceplate was covered by a wide fogged-in visor that fit around his whole helm and it appeared that when he talked a small pulse like line fluttered across his facescreen. "Don't start something." He growled flexing his sharp digits.

"Oh and what are you going to do?" Snapped the already furious Cerberus.

The mech took a step forward as the pulsing line fluttered again. "Kill you." He said simply.

At those two words the crowd around them took a step back which also included Ink. She glanced at the mysterious mech whom seemed to have glanced at Inkstreak before continuing to glare down at Ceberus again. "Huh. I'm really scared." Growled Cerberus his optics narrowing with challenge.

The tall mech stood straight again and a chuckle of some kind slithered out of his vocolizer. The mere sound made a shudder ripple up her spine relay. "My name is Gravityfall and it appears that you don't exactly know whom you are talking to..."

There was quick intakes of air as everyone around her seemed to stiffen. Inkstreak had heard of Gravityfall before he was a cold tactical fighter and one of the few that actually won this competition before, he was a veteran. Cerberus stiffened also seeming to finally realize whom he was talking to and took a step back. "Oh! I'm sorry I'm just gunna go now-" He said quickly turning on his heel.

Gravityfall gripped his shoulder plating quickly, a animal like hiss vibrating from him. "Now don't get into any trouble soon~ " He sneered down at the mech.

"Yes Of course!" Cerberus peeped before pushing his way through the crowd followed by a few small mechs, Probally his thugs leaving a swift glare at Inkstreak behind him. After he was out of sight everyone around them broke apart to do their own things and soon a crowd was no longer formed. Inkstreak let out a relieved sigh.

Gravityfall then turned to Inkstreak his neck straightened A bit at the sight of her. He took step towards her and in return Inkstreak took a step back. Gravityfall chuckled "I'm not going to hurt you." He said with a slight hiss in his tone.

Inkstreak nodded slightly and looked up at him as he came closer, the mech tapped a sharp digit under her chin which made her flinch slightly. "Your either dead in the processor or have a spark of steel to come here..." He said glancing down at her.

Inkstreak then looked up at him confidently ready to defend herself. "I don't need your approval, I have the right! I-"

"-Oh hush." He snapped bringing his servos back so they were at their sides again. "I know, I know all that scrap about equal Gladitory rights for Femmes. Just calm your processor sweet spark. All I have to say is good luck~ I'm just happy I finally have a challenge in this arena." He purred looking down at her before turning around and disappearing into the crowd.

Inkstreak watched his helm disappear behind a big bulk mech and smirked. "I'm a challenge?" She smiled broadly, one of the most highest ranked contestants considers her a threat!

Inkstreak beamed walking through the crowd again her faceplate somewhat tilted up in defiance. Paying more attention to where she was heading then going Inkstreak collided faceplate first into a tall shape. She yelped stumbling backwards, the breathe nearly knocked out of her. She was about to fall when something sharp and thin wrapped around her waist and lifted her back up to her feet. Inkstreak's faceplate heated as she looked up to see what had caught her. Seeing as that this room was only full of mechs her savior had to be of the other gender.

"..." She held her breath as she looked up a darkly colored mech with muscular armor plating around his arms. His faceplate was a black visor with light purple line outlining it's edges. "T-thank you!" She was able to stuttered out.

The mech seemed to study her before Inkstreak realized his arm was still wrapped around her waist. She quickly unwrapped herself and pushed by the side of the mech, her faceplate seeming to heat so badly that she could feel the warmth vibrating throughout her whole frame. "S-Sorry! I gotta go!" She mumbled pushing past other mechs to get to her assigned room, her mysterious stranger left behind his arms still open from her sudden departure.

To be Continued...


End file.
